Goodbye Hannah Hello Deb
by aliveandwell24
Summary: Dexter actually kills Hannah, for Deb. Deb's alive and Dexter and her find eachothers love. And nails digging into each others backs...


Killing Hannah was the release I needed. It felt good to do something not only for myself, or Miami, but Deb. Letting her go was hard, but when it comes to Deb, nobody is worth the risk. She's my sister. And I love her.  
Lately the look in her eyes has been different. For once I don't see anger, or chaos, but softness. I catch her stare from time to time, and she catches mine. The immediate turn of the head and adjustment of the eyes when I catch her puts a tension in the air. She knows it too. We're both hiding from our feelings for each other, and I can't take it much longer. I know she can't either.  
"Dex. What the fuck? Snap out of it." She waved her hand in front of my eyes.  
"Sorry, just a little tired." I studdered. She knew she caught me off guard. "Whats up?"  
"We need the files on this case. Get out of fucking candyland and send them over."  
"Sure thing. How about lunch at Batista's restaurant after?"  
She was surprised I asked her.  
"Yeah, sounds good." She said quietly with a sweet smile. She made it obvious how she felt on purpose. I liked that.  
"See you then sis."

"I'll have a Coors."  
"Make that two."  
Beer on break was always a good reliever, and it calms Deb down especially at times like these.  
"Harrison's loving his new school. I signed him up for little league yesterday too, and he expects Aunt Debbie to be at every game, just so you know."  
"Oh greeeat, every game huh? I bet he expects his daddy to be there too then!" She laughed. "Dad never came to my soccer games, made me so fucking mad."  
"Yeah. Dad wasn't perfect and we know that."  
"Oh really? Teaching his son how to correctly be a serial killer wasn't perfect? Ahaha I never woulda fuckin knew."  
Her smile caught my eye, her teeth shining and white.  
"Hey, it is what it is." I shook my head and laughed as I sipped my beer.  
The waitress came back and handed us our food. Deb got a salad, while I ate a juicy steak.  
"So when you and Dad weren't talking about killing people, what the fuck did you guys talk about? You were never into girls or sports. I'm stumped on this one."  
"Well we talked about you."  
"What the fuck does that mean? She sipped her beer, concerned look in her eyes.  
"He told me to always protect you. He told me I couldn't let anything I do hurt you." I said, chewing my steak. "I knew all that anyways. He also said never to tell you, but I figured that you love me enough to know and not turn me in. You know Dad didn't always know what was best for me."  
I looked her deep in the eyes through her sunglasses. Her face went straight.  
"Well shit Dex, I'm glad you thought for yourself for once. I never thought I'd be helping my brother toss the body of Hannah fuckin' Mckay in the ocean. If that's not love I don't know what the fuck is."  
I liked the way she put that. Love. That's another thing Harry was wrong about, I can feel it. And I feel it for Deb.  
"Dex I don't know if this is crossing the line for brother-sister exchanges and I don't know about you but I need to get fuckin' laid. Anton's been gone for weeks and-"  
"Deb, line crossed."  
"Sorry brother." She said as she brought the bottle to her lips. I wish I was her beer.  
"Shit- we're late." I slapped two twenties on the table and took the last sip of my beer.  
"Thanks for lunch, Dex."  
We headed back to the station.  
The Miami sun seemed hotter and brighter than ever. It reflected off Deb's aviators and into my eyes, making my pupils clench smaller and smaller.

We pulled in and headed to the elevator.  
Masuka walked out, "Ah, Morgans! Masuka's gonna go grab a drink. You in?"  
"Lunch break is over Masuka."  
He gave us an inconfident look and walked off.

We got in the elevator and both reached for the button, my finger landing on hers. She immediately leaned with her back against the wall and gave me a deep look, mouth half open.  
I stepped towards her, put my hands on the wall and kissed her. She kissed back. "Dexter, what the fuck was that?!" She gasped.  
"Something we've both been waiting for." I said calmly and seriously.  
The doors opened, and we casually walked out as if nothing happend.

Throughout the day, I could see her eyeing my office from her desk through my blinds. I could tell she was in shock, unfocused and slightly disoriented. Not really a good state of mind for a detective. It's a good feeling knowing what just happend was powerful enough to take over her mind for a while. It took over mine too. Those files still weren't done.  
Deb came walking towards my office.  
"Did you uh, get those files done?" She didn't make eye contact.  
"Not yet Deb, my minds been kind of pre-occupied for a little bit."  
"Tell me about it, jesus Dex. I'm heading out soon. I'm gonna hit the gym, I'll see you tomorrow." She pushed herself into giving me a hug. Her eyes were teary. Her body was warm. Her hair smelt of sweet shampoo.  
"I love you, Deb."  
"I love you too."  
She let go and walked out.

I didn't know how the next day would go.  
Morning came, and my phone rang. Deb.  
"Dex. Crime scene on ocean ave. Bring your kit. I could use a coffee too."  
I was happy to hear that Deb seemed her normal self.

I got to the scene and gave her the coffee I picked up for her.  
She smiled and took the coffee out of my hand, her fingers sliding across mine in the process.  
"You should see this guy. I'd be surprised if he had a drop of blood left in his fuckin' veins. Real messy, you'll be in your glory." Her eyes drifted away as she mischeviously smiled. She looked up to no good.  
"Oh, great. I'll see you in a bit." I smiled back at her, keeping my glare on her as I walked towards the scene. The tension was there. Today was going to be a good day.

She headed out to ask witnesses and I headed back to the lab.  
A few hours after she came back to the station.  
"Deb! Coffee break?"  
"Yup one sec!" She put her files down on her desk and caught up with me to wait for the elevator.  
The doors opened and we stepped in together. She pressed the button this time.  
As soon as the doors closed, she knew what was going to happen. I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. This time our tongues danced together. I inhaled and put my hands on her sides and let them glide up and down her torso. Her nails dug into my neck, and those few seconds were over before we knew it.  
ding!  
The elevator sounded. We immediately got off of each other as the doors opened. I raised an eye brow and gave her a smirk, and she did the same.

We kept the talk professional at our coffee break, talking about witnesses and suspects.  
As we eagerly headed back to the elevator, Masuka came running up to us.  
"sorry I'm late! Shit got real weird at lunch let me tell ya."  
"I don't wanna know about your weird fuckin' stories Vince." Deb said.  
Unfortunately he got into the elevator with us.  
"You two are quiet, the hell is going on?"  
We both looked at eachother, and then over to Masuka. We still didn't say anything.  
"You Morgan's can be real fuckin' strange. Masuka likes strange though. Ehhuhhhuhuh" he said to himself in third person.

We did our work and focused more on the job today. The clock moved slower than usual. The day wasn't even half over, and Deb had to go to a meeting. Those always seemed to last forever.  
Hours passed of doing blood work in the lab.  
She came back, looking extremely pissed off. Her boots stomped on the tile and her hips angrily swayed in her jeans as she walked back in the station. Her eyes were filled with anger.  
She came storming into my office.  
"Shit! Fuck! Dexter what the fucking fuck! Oh my god!" She punched the air and held her thumb and index finger on her forehead, with a paper half covering her face.  
"Deb slow down, what's wrong?" I grabbed her shoulder.  
"You want to know what's fucking wrong? They found Hannah McKays bloody shirt at the fucking house you killed her in! Dex you better fucking pray to whatever the fuck that you didn't leave any evidence behind!"  
"Shit..." I looked down. "Deb just give me a minute and let me think. I'll fix it. I'll get called to the scene and see where I can go from there. Don't worry." I nodded to reassure her.  
"How the fuck did you even leave any behind?! I thought you said you were neat about this shit?!"  
"Deb I am." I sighed. "Everything that's been going on with us is just fucking with my head. You can't say it's not the same for you. Her blood must have dripped off the plastic on the way out, there's no other way."  
She glared at me, her eyes glossy and fierce. She shook her head the slightest bit, tightening her lips.  
"Dex, just fucking fix it. I trust you." She took a deep breath, turned around and walked out slamming the door behind her.  
I know I didn't leave any trace of myself behind. I couldn't have.

I headed to Hannah's house.  
"This guys fucking good. Bleached the place clean. Almost scary how good he is." Masuka said, standing in the doorway.  
Thank you. I thought to myself.  
"Ahhh I'm sure we can find something! He can't be that good!"  
But I am. Nobody will find anything.  
And if anyone does, I get to deny it. Being the lab geek has saved my ass so many times.  
Clean, tan carpet. Polished and sparkling hardwood floors. The smell of hundreds of flowers in the air. Hannah's house was always so clean and comforting.  
The forensics team started to head out, shaking their heads with confused expressions.

I headed home since there was no evidence to go over. I called Deb on the way home.  
"Deb, we're fine. Just a stupid mistake, they've got nothing. Just Hannah's blood."  
"Oh thank fuck. If you ever scare me like that again I'll throw you in the ocean instead."  
I laughed.  
"Well we'll just sit back and watch the force chase their tails, act like they know something and leave the case open. We'll be fine."  
"You better fuckin' hope so." She said harshly.  
"Harrison has a game tonight at 6 at the school. You coming?"  
"Of course I am, I wouldn't miss his first game. I need a fuckin' break from the office. And you, you've been the root to my stress lately."  
"Half of that stress is good and we both know that. I gotta go, I'll see you at the school. Bye Deb."

I parked and headed up to my apartment. I could here Harrison's stomps and screams outside the door. "Daddy! I'm gonna hit a homerun tonight! Is aunt Deb coming?"  
"She sure is buddy, and I'm sure you'll do great!" He ran off.  
Childhood. Innocence. Excitement over little games. I wish I got to live those days.  
I gave Jamie her check, she said her goodbyes and left.

We headed to Harrison's game and picked up Deb on the way. She gave Harrison a huge hug as we got out of the car in the school's parking lot.  
"That's your goodluck hug!"  
Harrison lead the way to the feild as Deb and I followed behind.  
Harrison and his Stingray team gathered on the feild as Deb and I sat at the bleachers. We watched his game and cheered him on each time he got up to bat.  
I looked over at Deb and smiled. She awkwardly smirked and her eyes gleamed into mine. We sat on the last row of bleachers so no one was behind us, and as the night got darker she sat closer. I put my hand on her leg and she twitched with surprise. She put her hand over mine and slowly caressed the back of my hand with her thumb.  
The game was almost over, as the little ones took the feild one last time. They were losing 3-1.  
I slid my hand up her leg and she looked at me with approval. I let my hand go further and further to her inner thigh, as her legs barely opened to my fingers.  
"Seriously Dex? Here?"  
I said nothing, and she rejected me no more. I rubbed her inner thigh and worked my way up to the middle seam of her jeans. At this point her back straightened as she fought herself to keep quiet, tucking her lips in and holding her breath. I proceeded to circle her through her jeans, alternating my pressure. I knew I couldn't go any further, because neither of us would be able to handle it. She grabbed my leg and gripped my pants, twisting and squeezing them, showing me that she couldn't take much more. I knew I would have red marks and scratches she gripped me so hard.

The other team had won, although Harrisons attitude seemed oblivious to it. He came running over and Deb and I let go of each other.  
"Daddy did you see my catch? Did you see it?!"  
"We sure did! You did great! You'll get the next game! Now let's go home and get you some ice cream!"  
As we drove home, Harrison had passed out in the back seat, head against the window.  
"Guess there's no ice cream tonight" Deb giggled.  
"Guess not. How about beer instead?" I smiled at her.  
"Sounds like a good fuckin plan to me."  
We pulled in the parking lot and I carried the still asleep Harrison up to my apartment. I laid him in his bed, and he didn't wake for a second.

Deb opened the fridge and grabbed two beers. We cracked them open and I raised my eye brows, pointing my beer to her. We sat on the couch, sipped and talked.  
"Is this fucked up? What we've been doing?" She asked, slightly swaying the bottle between her legs, insecure.  
"Not really. You can't help how you feel. We deal with fucked up everyday Deb, this isn't something worth worrying about. It is what it is."  
"Right."  
"Do you feel like it's fucked up?" I asked.  
"I don't know. When do I ever know how I fuckin feel" She laughed.  
I could hear her sock rubbing against the carpet.  
"Want another?" I asked.  
"Yeah i'll take one."  
I walked back with our beers and this time I sat right next to her, putting my arm around her and landing my hand at the top of her leg.  
"Fuckin A Dex," she looked at me with mischeif in her eyes. She glugged her beer and set it hard on the table. Her hand reaching over to my leg, and begining to move upwards, skipping my crotch and fingers landing on my chest. She got up and sat on my lap, legs apart, facing me. Her hands rubbed up and down my chest, as she sucked her bottom lip into her mouth. I put my hands on her ass, and as soon as I touched her lips were against mine. Her mouth opened as I licked against her tongue, us both using slow scribbles against each others.  
I let my hands move up her body, holding her breasts and massaging them.  
Her nails gently scratched down my chest over my shirt, reaching down at my junk. Already hard, she found me and grabbed me, hands moving up and down.  
I quickly picked her up, not breaking our seal and brought us to the bedroom. I put her down and started pulling the buttons of her shirt apart as she unbuckled my belt and let my pants fall off, rubbing me through my boxers.  
I took off my shirt and pushed her down on her back. I immediately pushed my hand under her jeans, unbottoning them with my force. I circled and rubbed her wetness as she let out moans and short breaths. Her jeans came off as I held myself above her. She had already pulled the waistband of my boxers down, letting me spring out. I sucked her collar bones and she pulled me closer, wrapping her legs around my back. I made myself rub her clit up and down the few times I could handle before entering her. Her nails dug into my back deeper and deeper every thrust. "Fuck," she let out short exhales, whispering different moans and "fucks" inbetween. Her teeth bit my shoulder, and her tongue sloppily licked me when she wasn't biting. We thrusted faster and faster, with ecstasy and butterflies flowing through each other. I rolled over, still inside her feeling her desire to be ontop. We stopped thrusting for a slight second, as she grabbed my wrists and put them over my head, her lips coming apart as she slid them down my body. Her thrusts began again, forward and back, up and down. We moaned together, and she flipped her head back, pushing her hair away from her face. Our eye contact was inseperable, the tension and lust keeping us locked on each other like a magnet.  
"Oh, Deb, I'm, I'm gonna- "  
She clenched my pecs and let out a long, growly, moan. "Ohh fuck, Dexter"  
I filled inside her as we came together.  
She rolled off of me and laid next to me on the bed.  
"Remember when I said I needed to get laid?"  
"Yes," I answered, still breathing heavy.  
"Well..." She began to laugh.  
"Next time you feel that way, I'm right here Deb. Glad you know that now."  
"Oh fuck yeah." She let a laugh out.  
I rolled towards her and put my arms around her stomach. She backed up into me, making me hard again.  
"Seriously, Dex?"  
"Deb. You can't blame me."  
We drifted off to sleep, smiles on our faces.

The next morning I woke up, slowly sliding out my arms from under her. I made coffee and got Harrison up.  
"Deb, you gotta get up. Jamies gonna be here soon. Your clothes are on the nightstand."

She got dressed and said good morning to Harrison. Jamie arrived and Deb and I headed to work.  
We sipped our coffee and headed into the station. The elevator opened, and her michsevious green eyes gleamed at me as we stepped in and the doors closed.


End file.
